


Once, there was a princess

by Narcissus_the_lovely (We_deserve_rainbows)



Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (In Space) - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: (written in character as narcissus), F/F, Fix-It, Happy Ending, no mechanisms AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/Narcissus_the_lovely
Summary: Abeautifulprincess..
Relationships: Cinders/Rose (Once Upon A Time In Space)
Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	Once, there was a princess

**Author's Note:**

> i, narcissus, have decided to gift you lot with the luxury of my work

There was once a princess, a _beautiful_ princess (according to dames and chaps who were keen on princesses), her name was Cinders. She fell in love with a soldier. The soldier was named Rose, and Rose burned down Cinders’ planet and slaughtered her subjects, all at the command of an evil king, King Cole. 

When Cinders saw Rose through her prison bars she fell in love, and when Rose saw the beautiful princess from across the prison, she fell in love.

It wasn’t all the romantic encounter, honestly, but they were in love with each other, and engaged to be married just two days after they met.

They would have been married, too, if it weren’t for the intervention of the wretched King Cole.

King Cole, in my opinion, was quite the unstylish fool. All that tyranny and murder? Not a good look! 

Nevertheless, he was the man who held countless star systems under an iron fist. 

It wasn't enough for King Cole to have Rose as the most fearsome warrior in his army, no, King Cole wanted more. And so he took her on her wedding day, and killed 

Cinders spent the better part of two decades searching for her lost love, she searched and sang and spent hours gazing at the white gem in her ring, longing for it to turn red and tell her that she was near her love. 

And luckily for our erstwhile cast, Cinders found her.

It took years and years but she did it, she found her love!

She snuck into the room where Rose was being kept, using skills she had honed over all that time, and opened the dreadful glass casket where her love was being kept.

There was only enough time for a brief conversation before King Coles decrepit form shuffled into the room, but it was more than enough time for Rose to wake up, and for Cinders to hide behind the door.

King Cole entered the room, briefly enraged and confused at the open class coffin, but with a wink from Rose, Cinders smiled, and drove her ring into the heart of that cruel man. 

And in the end, although it was _quite_ the superfluous ordeal, the cruel and evil king was defeated, and our victorious protagonists were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> (narcissus canonically has a copy of uoatis and it fucks me up)


End file.
